


偷窺

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 常言道：隔牆須有耳,窗外豈無人。違背「千萬別跟踪湊崎紗夏和周子瑜。」的新入職小薯，正在衣櫃窺看著這一切……
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 7





	偷窺

她是少年的女王，青澀懵懂的少年將湊崎紗夏視為自己的天與地。可即便是透過衣櫃的一小道縫，我還是見到她跪坐在地上，仿似虔誠的奴僕般輕吻著一個人的腳趾再慢慢游移向上。  
讓我興奮的並非眾人意淫的偶像赤裸而比例宛如古羅馬雕塑的胴體正在我眼前肆意綻放，而是我多日的跟踪終於有成果了。年輕而享有盛名的女偶像終是按捺不住寂寞，需要血氣方剛的甘霖滋潤快枯萎的她，這於我而言是升遷的好機會。  
我取出微型偷拍相機，興奮地妄圖將這場盛宴盡收入內。冷不防聽見柔柔的呻吟聲伴隨著一道又一道的求饒：「紗夏onni…我…我…快到了…」  
「乖…子瑜再等一會…」湊崎紗夏平素甜膩的聲音此刻仿如嘴裏含水般含糊不清而又低沉。但在我聽來卻是清晰得不能再清晰……  
紗夏onni？子瑜？  
我心中那團火被一把潑滅，我悠悠放下心中的微型偷拍相機，瞳孔微顫的窺探這一切。在聽到那邊響徹雲霄的呻吟聲後，只見湊崎紗夏將那人一把拉進懷中，坐在床沿並將那人置於腿上，宛如飢餓的嬰孩吸吮著母親的乳首般貪妄掠奪。那人背對著我，我看不清她的模樣，但那染棕黑的髮絲和稱呼，卻教我曉得她是何人……  
是周子瑜，Twice的忙內。  
「子…子瑜…你愛我嗎…」  
「我…啊…不要停…」  
可能是湊崎紗夏聽不到自己心中的答案，她一把將周子瑜推到床上俯身壓著。從二人肉體的微小空隙，清晰見得湊崎紗夏的手指與周子瑜的私處交合成一體，只見她緩緩抽動著……  
一下、二下、三下、四下……  
在黑暗中我無聲的細數著，直到第九下湊崎紗夏停頓，周子瑜的呻吟聲霎時戛然而止。  
「子瑜，你愛我嗎？」湊崎紗夏少有的霸氣問道，床笫之間不見平常的大阪甜心模樣，對戀人的慾念經已扭曲了她的個性人格。  
「紗夏onni…快給我…」  
「你愛我嗎？」  
「愛…我最愛onni…」  
我知道周子瑜屈服了，只是不知道她屈服在對湊崎紗夏的愛，抑或是對湊崎紗夏的指尖。在我以為這場活春宮會持續下去之時，冷不防湊崎紗夏拔出指尖，並拾起二人散落一地的衣服。  
「紗…紗夏onni…」周子瑜被情慾染得薰紅的身體隨之在我面前毫無保留的展現，只見她素來一派純淨得有如清水般的眸子帶著罕見的噴薄而來的怒氣。她費力撐著身子拉住湊崎紗夏，微慍道：「你這是甚麼回事？」全然不見剛才那疲樣。  
「你最愛onni，那你究竟是愛的是那個onni？」湊崎紗夏反唇相譏：「是你那個世上唯一oonni，還是你最愛的女人？她們可都是你的onni！」  
這…這是大勢女團四角戀嗎？想到這裡我忽然痛恨公司不讓爆同性戀情的規定，天曉得若然寫了會多轟動！究竟現在是甚麼劇情？平素玩釣系的不是湊崎紗夏嗎？原來周子瑜才是推拉高手！？  
我瞇著眼窺視這一切，等待著周子瑜的答案。  
湊崎紗夏亦等待著周子瑜的答案。


End file.
